1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a method of storing a caller ID (a phone number of a caller) in a mobile communication terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of storing a caller ID in a mobile communication terminal that may store the caller ID in a missed call list even when a battery is removed under state that an incoming call is being received.
2. Description of The Related Art
When a user of a mobile communication terminal provided with a caller identification service does not respond to an incoming call, the mobile communication terminal stores a time at which the call is received and a phone number of a caller in a missed call list and displays a message, which informs the user of the missed call, on a LCD screen, so that the user can recognize the missed call.
Users often remove a battery of their mobile communication terminal under situations such as a meeting etc. difficult to answer an incoming call. In those cases, no information associated with the missed call such as a caller ID is stored, unlike FIG. 1.
Specifically, the mobile communication terminal which the incoming call is coming in stores the caller ID in a temporary memory and displays it.
There is no voltage left enough to store the caller ID as information associated with missed call in the mobile communication terminal when the battery is removed from the mobile communication terminal which the incoming call is coming in, so that the caller ID is not stored in the mobile communication terminal any more.
Like this, according to the related art, since the caller ID is stored in the missed call list simply depending on whether the user of the mobile communication terminal has responded to the incoming call or not, it is impossible to know information associated with the missed call when the battery is removed from the mobile communication terminal which the incoming call is coming in.